Wireless technologies for powering and charging mobile and other electronic or electric devices, batteries and vehicles have been developed. These systems generally use a wireless charger or transmitter system, and a wireless receiver in combination, to provide a means for transfer of power across a distance. For safe and efficient operation of basic wireless charging systems, the two coil parts of the system are typically aligned and of comparable or similar size. Such operation typically requires the user to place the device or battery to be charged in a specific location with respect to the charger. To enable better ease of use, it is desirable that the receiver can be placed on a larger surface area charger without the need for specific alignment of the position of the receiver. It is further desirable to be able to charge or power multiple devices of similar or different power and voltage requirements or operating with different wireless charging protocols on or near the same surface. These are the general areas that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.